Hunter X Hunter: Ocean Family Arc
by AuthorXHunter
Summary: (I DO NOT OWN HUNTER X HUNTER AND THE OCEAN ARC IS MY CREATION) Oceans. Arctic: Mentor of Killua and Kurapika. For one she become a mother figure for the other a reference. Navy: Second mentor of Killua: The brother he wished? Ariel: Mentor of Alluka/Nanika. "We love you too." Marin: Leorio's mentor: "Being a doctor is a thing. Being an Hunter and a doctor is another.


Ocean are known by everyone.

They are mentors and a family.

 **Chapter 1: Arctic**

Arctic Ocean. The mother of two children Navy and Ariel Ocean. Today she had finished some family business. It wasn't though but 8 men to take care of it's own it's not easy. She passed in front of a take out. She entered with the obvious to take something to eat.

"Hello can I take your order please?"

"Hey, hum I'll take number 19 please."

"Noted."

Arctic waited a few before getting her food. She thanked the waiter and continued her walk to home. She walked until she bumped into something.

"Oh Sorry."

When she looked she saw an girl, she had long black hair pale skin and blue eyes. She can see that the little one had cried and was sad.

"Are you okay?"

The girl nodded her head in a negative answer.

"Why are you sad?"

"I can't find my brother." She said with a sad toned voice.

"Oh what's your name?"

"Alluka."

"Alluka what's your brother name and what does he look like?"

Alluka though for a few.

"Killua. He's tall white hair with blue eyes."

"Come with me we gonna find Him."

Well Arctic never though that finding a kid will be so hard. They look everywhere and asked everyone. Alluma was sad.

"Alluka where do you live? Where are your parents?"

"My parents live on a top of a mountain."

Arctic though for a few she remembered the only person she knew that lived somewhere like this. Silva. She though.

"Hum. Did you eat anything?"

Alluka nodded in a negative answer.

"Come." She said as she offer her hand. They sit on a bench and Arctic open her pack.

"Do you want to eat."

"Yes."

Arctic offered an plate to the little girl as she sorted her phone. She composed the number and waited. Two, three attempts and no answer. What she gonna do? She couldn't let a child here and The Zoldycks didn't even answer.

"Hum Alluka?"

"Yes?"

"Do you want to come at my house? "

"But but my brother?"

Artic was about to say something but get interrupted by a phone call.

 **Navy's P.O.V**

I walked in my way home until I bump into someone. He was looking for something.

"Little kid watch over."

"Stupid." He muttered.

"Where are your parents at?"

"Home."

"And what are you doing here?"

"Searching for someone."

"And that person is?"

"None of your business."

Navy had received a text message from his mother. Tall white hair blue eyed boy missing.

Navy looked at the kid before texted "what the boy's name?"

"Killua."

"Kid what's your name?"

"Killua."

Navy composed Arctic's number

 **Arctic's P.O.V**

"Hello?"

"Ma? I found Killua. Why were you searching for him?"

"I found his sister Alluka. She was searching for him."

"Give me a sec"

 **Navy's P.O.V**

"First that technique won't work my mom teach me. Second do you have a sister named Alluka?"

"How do you know? And"

"Yes or No?"

"Yes."

"My mother find a girl searching for his brother."

"Where are they?"

Navy asked his mom where were they?

 **Arctic's P.O.V**

"At the mansion. It was getting late and Kuma came take us."

 **Navy's**

"Okay. We are coming." After he ended the discussion, he looked at Killua.

"Hurry up. We have to go."

"Where?"

"Ocean's estate."

"Ocean? As Arctic and Marin Ocean?"

"Yes. And I'm an Ocean too by the way."

"My father talk about you."

"I'm Navy Ocean. And you are?"

"Killua Zoldyck."

"Zoldyck? Ah my mother told me to not take a contract against them. But she never talk about a Killua. I've met Illumi though.

"How do you know him?"

"Oh. He was supposed to kill my client but we fight because obviously if he get killed I don't get my money. "

"Who won?"

"I won. But it wasn't easy." He texted Kuma to sent a car to get them.


End file.
